It's That Green-Eyed Monster
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina go on a date and talk of expanding the family. There are many things Emma is okay with, but flirting with her wife is off limits. She is not in control of her jealousy.


**Rating: T**

**Word Count: ~3300**

**Anonymous asked you: Hello there! I'm Ann from Argentina and I love love love your Swan Queen Fic :D! They are my favorite hobbie on college breaks! ... I was wondering if you could write something about a very jealous Emma, on a night out or something *don't know why but I love an overprotective Emma to Regina* ... Well, thanks and mwahh :)**

**AN: Well, hello Ann from Argentina, you are too, too kind! Seriously! I'm so flattered! I love a jealous Emma too; though this prompt kind of got away from me. No worries! Emma is still jealous! I hope you enjoy!**

"Darling, I don't want to go out…" Regina got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

The blonde was quick to follow, "But Babe! We haven't been on a date in like six months! Come on! A little casual dinner and dancing? Or a movie!? We could go to the drive in and make out!"

"Emma!…" Henry turned around to glare at his blonde mother.

"Hey. I said make out. I didn't say what I was really thinking." She gave him a look and he made a gagging sound before turning back around, "Hey, kid? You okay to find dinner on your own?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Henry, this is where you say no, so I don't have to leave…" Regina gave her son a pleading look.

"Actually I do need help on my potions homework—"

"NO! You already said we could leave and leave we will." Emma looked to her wife, "Babe, you've been promising me a night out for a while now and guess what?! I'm collecting. Now poof into something sexy or sexy casual and let's go."

Regina rubbed her lips together as if she just put on lipstick before she pursed them, "Why tonight?"

"Because tomorrow's Friday, which we can both take a sick day for, and Monday is M-L-K Day and we can theoretically have us a four day weekend…"

Regina eyed the blonde, "Whatever will we do with a four-day weekend?"

Emma looked to their fifteen year old before she leaned in and whispered whilst nipping on her wife's neck, "We can try and make us a magic baby."

"Really?" The brunette pulled from her, "You're really willing? I mean, it is time if we're going to try…"

"Of course, baby, I love you… And if you love me, you'll go out on a date with me." She gave a bright, shiny smile.

"Oh fine! Which would you prefer? Dancing or a movie?"

"Mmm… I do love watching you dance…"

"Uuuuugggh!" Henry moaned in agony.

Emma gave him a glare to the back of his head, "But I'd much rather…" She kept looking at her son's hair and decided to give him a break for the night, "Cuddle." She finished.

Regina grinned and nodded. She snapped her fingers and was dressed in a very, very snug knit long sleeve t-shirt that showed just a hint of midriff when she moved and a pair of jeans that always had Emma's eyes glued on her ass. To top—errrr… umm… bottom the outfit off, she opted for a pair of ballet flats that Emma always argued she didn't wear. She walked towards the hall closet and turned, "Darling honestly…"

"Huh…?" Came Emma's dumb reply.

"Shut your jaw."

"B-b-b-b-b-but Baby.. I gotta marvel at the sexy…" She raked her eyes down her wife's form, "OH! You're gonna let me be taller?" She grinned. "If you wore sneakers, we could be sneaker buddies." Emma said as she clicked her red converse heels together.

"And if you wore your pair of these flats, we could match as well."

Emma pursed her lips and knit her brows, "Yeah, I'm okay." She placed her hand on her wife's hip, "Ready?"

"Are you not changing?"

"No…" Emma shook her head, "I'm casual and sexy all the time in my jeans and tanks and jackets… You wear business lady things…" She gestured to her wife's body as she said the last three words, "Which _are_ sexy, but not for our date tonight."

Regina shook her head, "Aren't you supposed to dress _up_ for a date?"

"In most situations. But you wear designer everything all the time. It takes more work and time for you to dress down, which is what dressing for a date is all about." Emma opened the door, "Bye kid!"

"Oh really? Well, we'll have to have our next date be fancy so you have to work for it instead of me." She smirked at Emma's reaction before turning to the kitchen, "Bye Henry." Regina called, "Call us if you need anything."

"I will!" he called, "Have fun!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

They drove the beetle, something Regina actually adored, which surprised everyone including herself, and they got there early enough to get the third row spot that has a perfect view and the best speakers.

As the sun was setting they decided on snacks and concessions for dinner. Emma got two chilidogs, nachos, gummy worms, a spiked ICEE, jelly beans, chocolate covered raisins, a pretzel with cheese, cotton candy, and a Hershey's cookies and crème bar. Not to be outdone, Regina got freshly made puppy chow, popcorn, her own chilidog, Reese's cups, a fruit by the foot, gushers, sour straws, her own spiked ICEE, a soft serve fudge sundae and pizza—that was for both her and Emma though.

They made their way back to their car; Emma carrying most of it and Regina carrying their drinks when a truck drove passed them. Normally a truck would not set Emma off, but this truck carried many of the lost boys—the lost, horny boys that is. Emma tolerated the catcalls and wolf whistles, but when, "Damn Madam Mayor, Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!" came from the leader of the pack Emma turned, with all their junk food and started following the truck with flared nostrils and a red face to couple her hot temper.

Regina though stepped in front of her, "Darling, ignore them. Be a big girl." She gestured with her head to Emma's car.

Emma glared, "Fine. But if anyone says anything again, I will kick their ass."

"I'm sure you will."

They sat in the chairs they brought and shared their many goodies, but set aside the candy for later. Emma had finished her large ICEE and got up for another. She came back to a man talking with her wife, but before she could get all the way over and listen, the brunette sent him away. She gave her a suspicious eye as she sat down, but the only thing Regina did was give her a smirk of a smile and sip at her ICEE before moving from her chair to Emma's lap.

"We need to pig out and go on dates more, my love." Regina turned into the blonde with a sigh as they let their stomachs settle before getting to the candy. Emma only nodded along in agreement, giving a sigh of her own into Regina's hair before giving a kiss to her head.

Throughout the night, Emma and Regina did not hide their affection for one another and the straight men and lesbians and bi-curious people at the drive-in had a hard time focusing on the feature thanks to the mayor and the sheriff.

They sat in their chair, waiting for the crowd to clear after the movie played through.

Emma began strumming her wife's hips as she looked around at the vacant lot, "So uh… Am I gonna get lucky?"

Regina looked up to Emma; she'd tried to hide her grin, "Sheriff Swan! You think I am so easy don't you?" She failed though and her grin was wide and toothy as she stared into the blonde's eyes.

Emma matched Regina's smile, "I just know what you like." She waggled her brows and pulled Regina into a tight hug, "You like the car sex." She said simply.

Regina pulled, unimpressed, "You're one to talk!"

"I didn't say I didn't…" the blonde gave the brunette a look before she leaned in and stole a peck from her wife, "I just said that you did…"

Regina harrumphed into Emma's neck, but before long she nipped at that spot that Emma melted into.

"So I _am_ gonna get lucky tonight…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

It wasn't until Tuesday mid-morning as Emma walked into the diner with a smile on her face from the oodles and oodles of making-a-magic-baby-sex that she felt all eyes on her. She took a subtle glance around, watching as all the heads turned back to their coffee and breakfasts and newspapers. She didn't know what was going on so she moved slowly, cautiously so as not to disrupt the humming of the diner.

"Sheriff." Ruby said with a wicked grin as she came over with a cup of coffee.

Emma stopped listening for anything that may tip her off to the loud behavior as everything started back in, "Ruby…"

"How was your weekend?" Ruby bit back a laugh.

"'Sokay." She shrugged, "Didn't really get out of the house…"

"I'll bet." She chuckled softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Sheriff."

Emma's phone went off, 'Station. NOW!' the text from her wife read. The blonde got off the stool, "Can I get my usual to go?"

"The mayor?" Ruby smirked.

The blonde nodded, "I have a thing that I need to be at… Now apparently."

Ruby nodded and yelled to the cook. A minute later she gave Emma her boxed omelet and coffee. "Have fun, Sheriff." She waggled her brows, "You'll need to keep your energy, make sure to eat it all!"

Emma only gave her an odd look before she walked out of the diner. It took her all of two minutes to cross the street, but she still managed to get plenty of stares before she got inside the station. She barely got out of the door's way before Regina slammed it shut with her magic.

"Damn, baby! What'd I ever do to you?" Emma gave her wife and the door a couple looks.

"THIS!" She threw the Daily Mirror at her wife; holding up with magic.

Emma looked at the front page to find her wife with her head thrown back, biting her bottom lip—so very naked and sweaty—but luckily (depending on if you're looking at the silver lining in this situation) Emma's hair covered her lady bits as she was giving all kinds of attention to her wife's chest. The picture was of the two of them in the back seat of the beetle. The headline: 'Did the Mayor Resist Arrest?'

Emma stared at the picture. She knew she should be angry, but she wasn't.

"Sheriff!" Regina tore the paper from her wife.

"I'm sorry!" Emma put her hands, still holding her omelet and coffee, up in surrender.

"You have nothing to say?"

The blonde took to staring at the paper once more, "We look good."

Regina stared at her unimpressed, "We look good?" her tone was dry. "The entire town has seen us…" She swallowed a hard swallow and looked at the wall, "In the _throws_ _of passion_ and all you have to say is 'we look good'?"

Emma's face scrunched as she tried to defend herself, "Well, we do! We're a sexy couple—"

"That is not the point!" Regina yelled and waved her hand, the newspaper disappearing.

"Well!" Emma started as she walked into her office and threw her omelet on the desk, rounding it while taking a sip from her to-go coffee cup and sat in her seat. She took a big bite with her plastic fork and looked up, "Why are we angry?!" She finished her yell before stuffing the large bite in her mouth.

Regina walked into the office, "The entire town knows that we had sex in the car on Thursday…"

"OH MY GOD! MARRIED PEOPLE HAVING SEX?!" Emma freaked out through her bite before she sobered and swallowed, ignoring the scolding look from the brunette, "And?"

"And?" Regina placed her hands atop the desk, "And the entire town knows that we had dirty, trashy, indecent, public sex in a parking lot on Thursday! We are literally the _only_ two citizens of this town that should not be having sex in public areas!"

"So what?" Emma laughed as she stood up, "Who cares if we had sex at the drive-in? Everyone has sex at the drive-in."

"Yes, but not everyone is the town Sheriff or the town Mayor." Regina raised her brows, "Darling we have a reputation and image to uphold. If we want respect we have to earn it and respect can be taken in the blink of an eye."

"And you think that that blink has happened?"

"Well, I know I've certainly lost any headway I had with your parents." She said as she stood straight, crossed her arms, looked to the side and pursed her lips.

"My pa—my pa—my parents?" The blonde looked at her wife, "My parents saw it?"

Regina looked back to her with an unimpressed arched brow.

Emma looked off in thought. She ate another bite of her omelet before she shrugged, "Oh well…"

"Oh well?"

The sheriff shrugged again, "Shit happens. What can you do?"

"We have to find someway to reverse it!"

"No."

Well that was simple and to the point…

The brunette didn't like how simple and to the point it was. She raised her brows, "No?"

"That's what I said."

"And I am saying that we will find a way—"

"No." Emma stood up and stared at her, "We won't—and before you even try, you won't do it by yourself either." She rounded the desk and stared the brunette who had taken to pacing. She grabbed her hips to keep her from going anywhere, "If we made a magic baby this weekend, I won't let us go back in time to not make her…"

Regina pouted as she leaned into her wife, "When you put it in that perspective, it almost makes it alright…" She touched her wife's cheek and pulled her in.

"OH MY!" A voice interrupted, "I assumed you'd be done with all of that since you made the front page…"

Emma and Regina reluctantly pulled apart, "No, Ma… We're still in love and kissing and many other things that married couples do."

Snow gave her daughter a fake smile, "Well, one could only hope." Her tone was dry.

Emma rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here, mom?"

"I just came to check in. Make sure everything was alright?"

"We're fine." Emma said as she held onto her wife's hips.

"Are you coming up with a way to rid this from our brains?" Snow's tone was still dry but they could tell that she wanted to unsee her daughter and her former foe (former due to her daughter) in the backseat of the beetle.

"No." Emma gave her mom a closed mouth smile.

"WHY?!" This time, her tone was almost whiny.

"Because we're trying to have a baby." Regina stated simply.

At her mother's face, Emma smiled, "Please keep it on the down low? We don't want everyone to know—"

"Although if they did, that might take their minds off the picture…?" Regina was obviously asking if she could make a public statement on the tabloid-style issue of the Daily Mirror.

"Not yet." Emma spoke so only Regina could hear.

They looked at one another so Regina could understand why Emma didn't want to announce, but after looking at her, she understood everything going on her wife's mind—she believed that it was possible to have a magic baby, she just didn't think that she, Emma, could actually pull it off.

"We need to talk about this later, my love." The brunette leaned into her wife for a kiss.

Emma nodded and Regina nodded with her then looked to her mother-in-law, "Snow." She said before she poofed away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been three weeks and the direct staring had gone down, but that didn't stop some people from the subtle stare.

Regina was sitting in a booth at the diner waiting on Emma and Henry when Dr. Whale came up to her and began flirting. He kept his Storybrooke name like about half of the townspeople did. Regina had been trying to make him leave since he came, but instead he just sat next to her and his flirting became inappropriate. When she heard the bell and saw her wife and son—and the look on her wife's face as he wrapped his arm over the back of the seat—she knew that things were going to get interesting.

"Sit here at the diner for a little, kid." Emma pushed her son's shoulder down making him plop into a seat at the counter. She didn't even look to see if he stayed in his seat as she walked over to Whale and her wife, "Hey, Baby." The blonde said, staring at Whale.

"Hello, darling." Regina smiled up at her.

Whale turned around, "Hello Sheriff."

"Whale." She glared at him then decided to be direct, "Why the hell's your arm around my wife's shoulders?"

"What? It's not…" He pulled his arm from the booth and put both hands in his lap.

"Okay." She refrained from that argument, "Why the hell are you sitting next to my wife looking at her like you do all your conquests?"

"I—What?" Whale looked up at her. "I'm not looking at her like that!" He tried.

"Oh." Emma was still offended, "So she's not drop dead sexy then? You think she's ugly?"

"No! She's gorgeous! Anyone would be lucky to have her!" He stood up getting away from the mayor.

"Oh, so you do think you can get into her pants." Emma crossed her arms.

"No, I don't think I can—"

"But you want to. And you thought you could come in here and flirt with her while I'm not around and maybe sometime it'd actually happen for you, is that it?"

"I… No, I… I wasn't flirting…" Regina raised her brows in dispute and both he and Emma saw it, "Okay, I was, but I didn't… I don't want in—I-I-I-I mean I do, but I know that I have no chance—She's a beautiful woman, Sheriff—"

"You know she's beautiful because you are not blind and can see her face, and some creeper sent her naked picture into the paper. I know she's beautiful because she's my wife you asshole."

"I know—"

"You know she's married. And you still tried to get into her pants."

"I didn't—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Emma put her hand up to stop him from trying to talk, "Here are your two options: 1. You can get out of my face and out of the diner before I find a brick and punch you like the little baby bitch you are. Or, 2. You can get out of my face and out of the diner before I find a brick and punch you like the little baby bitch you are. Alright?"

"Right." Dr. Whale then dashed out of the diner.

Henry walked over at this point as his blonde mother was taking a seat next to his brunette mother.

"That was mean, my love." Regina said as she settled into her wife's side and pecked her lips.

"What'd you say to him? He looked like he was about to wet himself, poop himself, throw up and cry all at the same time." Henry asked as he sat across from his parents.

Emma grinned wide, "I simply told him that if he tried to flirt with your mom again, I'd punch him in the face with a brick."

"No. She simply threatened him." Regina looked at Henry then to Emma, "Honestly darling, your jealousy…"

"Hey, it's a green-eyed monster." Emma didn't argue with her wife.

"Are you guys sure you can't like undo the paper incident?" Henry asked after a few moments.

"Yes" and "Why?" were the answers to come from their mouths at the same time.

"Because everyone stares, and I had to see it—I've had to see it before, but I can always block it out… But now, some of the guys at school keep copies of the picture in their rooms and lockers…" He looked disgusted.

Regina knit her brows as Emma laughed, "Why…?" Regina asked and turned to her wife. Emma leaned in and whispered what exactly that meant, "OH! Oh, dear…" She looked back to her son, "Tell them they have the moment a baby was conceived in their lockers and rooms and see how much longer they keep them."

Henry gave his mothers an even more disgusted look before his face brightened, "I'm gonna be a brother?"

"Mhmm." Regina nodded as she settled into her wife, "And use words like 'ovulating' when you tell them…"

"Or take the pictures away from them and burn them."

"Do mine first." Regina said.

"Then mine and when both of those fail, give me a list and I'll punch them in the face…or junk punch them in their man business."

"Mom!"

"Darling!" Regina looked at her, "You and punching things today."

"Well, they're thinking they can…" She gestured widely with her arms, "And that shit don't fly." She paused, "It's that green-eyed monster."


End file.
